2011-07-15 - Black Adam's Osiris
It's during rush hour traffic, and all seems well. Panacea is on her skybike with Superboy flying beside her. "That thing is soooo awesome, by the way." He grins. His leather jacket is still missing sadly, but he wears red visored sunglasses and his uniform. The sun is bright overhead and it's burning hot for most people, though Superboy doesn't seem to notice it. One person below doesn't have a working air conditioning, and is currently suffering from heat exhaustion. They are driving the taxi when their vision starts to blur, and they start to fade toward passing out. That's when all hell breaks loose, breaks start to scream, the sound of metal bending as people wreak, and a semi breaks through the railing. That's not the worse of it, because even as it takes out a chunk of railing, a bus is coming up behind it and is rear ended to follow it. "As I can't teke so much as a pencil, I kind of need it," Panacea quips back, then swoops lower. "Gah! I can't catch vehicles!" Loose people, though, she can...and she swoops the bike down nonetheless, towards the likely carnage below. Such a shame she doesn't have super strength...and neither, really, does the bike. It's a wreck on a wreck, the taxi just being the catalyst of a nasty chain effect. The Semi rams the Taxi, which rams another car. Behind the semi, the driver swerves thinking to miss the wreck and stop in time to keep his cargo of thirty some odd middle school age children out of harms way. But as the Semi collides in front the rear end swings out, pushing several cars through the metal railing, and shoving them off the bridge! The bus manages to stop, teetering on the edge. The slightest bump will send it and it's occupants several hundred feet to a watery grave. "Oh...will you look at...," but Superboy's words fall silent as his eyes widen in horror. He can't...he moves with inhuman speed, but he isn't fast enough! He isn't Impulse! He can't stop the semi from cutting through the railing and leaving a large opening of horror behind it even at it starts to slide down into the abyss below it. What's worse, is the bus is from Midtown Middle School, it's the summer competitive band team. Kids that will likely be joining Midtown High School next year, will be Superboy's class mates as Connor Kent. The semi finally comes to a stop after taking out tons of the siding, and starts to tilt over, but there is nothing Superboy can do, he goes for the bus. Even as it tips over, he catches the tip of it with a grunt. It's only about 15 tons verse the 50+ that Superboy can handle. It only takes a moment for his tactile telekinesis to spread over the bus for him to balance it. The kids have been thrown about as it started to slip down, and he can hear them screaming in fear. To throw it on top of the bridge would cause further damage to the kids, and the wheels haven't stopped spinning. "Get your foot off the gas!" Panic in the driver after they already went off the edge, their foot slipped. He can't catch the semi too, he isn't Mr. Fantastic! Worse, there is a third car spinning out of control, heading toward the bus. He has to think fast...and his tactical mind makes a decision he hates himself for, and realizes that no matter what backup Panacea can bring, it isn't going to make this better. He flies toward the air, pulling the bus up with him with ease to avoid the spinning vechile that is heading right for the bridge's edge. It's all he can do in the short amount of time he has. His face pale. Panacea swoops towards the semi, leaning off the bike in a manner that appears truly dangerous. Presumably, she knows what she's doing. She's heading for the upper door. << Unbuckle! >> she sends to the driver as she reaches to get the door open so she can get him out. She doesn't have much time and she has to be really careful NOT to put her weight on it, which might be enough to make it tip over the edge. Either Superboy has a guardian angel, or one of the victims of the pile up do. From out of the sun, high up in the sky, a large blur of jet black zips by, right in front of Superboy face, shooting down under the bridge. Assuming Superboy can't see past his grip on the bus, he can likely only hear what happens next. Adam rockets down and under the falling cars, hands ripping through the sheet metal of the roofs and stopping them dead in midair, one after the other. But looking up as he ascends again, the third car shoots off the bridge like the driver is flooring it. The engine roars, staring to whine high in RPMS. Adam can't let either car go, and refuses to lose anyone. So he accelerates, just slightly, and braces himself, taking the falling car in the face. Almost anyone else would have serious problems right now, but Adam's head and wide spread shoulders tack the impact, punching up into the cabin between the drivers seat and the passenger, likely scaring the shit out of the occupants. But the car slows, and finally.. the Mighty Human starts to rises, his burden in tow. Alright, Superboy soon levels off the bus beside him and looks down and his jaw drops when he does the X-Ray vision. Alright...that's impressive. And he worries more about the impressive part than the...oh my gawd, I almost let that many people die. Cause really, he doesn't want to get sick in mid-air. Using the new comlink so Superboy does not have to yell he says to Panacea, "His head is through the floorboard of a car! And he's managed to catch three, the third /with his head/. Did you see that?!" Alright, next bridge accident, he's totally going to try that, it might just work with his tacticle telekinesis. He can take it. Ya...he thinks he can. Ya, he's totally fine with that. Superboy double checks the traffic has come to a stand still before he moves to gently place the bus with crying and still whimpering kids down on the road, the bus driver has stopped pressing on the gas in a panic and realized it wasn't the break. He actually turned the bus off. His mind then switches to the next task, still speaking into the comlink, "I think a number of people need medical attention, if you can provide any emergency aid." Once the bus is down, if he can save the semi he will...but if it is already gone? Least his team mate has saved the driver? Panacea is plucking the driver out of the cab. Once his weight is out, it teeters further, beginning to fall into the river below as the skybike swoops upwards. "Don't worry. I got you." She hasn't really paid much attention to Black Adam. Instead, she's landing near the bus, checking the driver first before moving over to it. "I'm on the emergency aid, Superboy." Black Adam gets a flash of insight as the Semi falls free. It's carrying oil. Zehuti would never forgive him if he let it corrupt the river even more than it already is. So he steps on the proverbial gas. Flying up, Adam gently sets down the two cars, the occupants of both huddled to each other or thier seatblts in fear, staring up through the new sunroofs. The third creaks and crunches as he pulls it off his head and sets it down more or less gently. Then he's gone, a black blur streaking off down into and under the river, catching the semi as it sinks and lifting it back up, free and clear of the water, holding it as gently as he can so it doesn't rupture. Superboy moves with superspeed, soon diving off the edge to catch the semi as he sees it slip free. His power traveling along the thing, but suddenly it's beyond light and as Superboy gets dragged up with the semi he grins, as he comes face to face with Black Adam - well, if you include face to face as being the distance of a truck + semi, "Hey," a wide grin spreading across his youthful face. The two end up lifting the thing together. "Thanks," he says, the smile fading a bit to reveal he knew just how serious the situation was. Panacea is...rather busy. Fixing people, that being what she does. She's rather glad it's mostly kids younger than her. Less likely to freak out or demand a 'real doctor'. So, she's as of right now oblivious to the exchange between Superboy and the other meta, although NOT to Black Adam's presence. Black Adam offers a smile in return, for some reason an odd expression on Adam's otherwise serious face. "You are welcome." He says, lifting the semi trailer, and Supes along with it, carrying it back up to the bridge. "There are a great many superhumans these days. I must say It's rather unexpected." He says, his manner of speech definately old school. The Middle School kids are upset, many with scrapes, bruises, and one with a concussion from hitting their head. They were pretty lucky. Other people are injured in the car accident, and sirens can be heard in the near distance from police and ambulance...but getting through the mess to the major trouble area? It's going to be difficult. The superheroes will be needed for a little bit longer. "Umm...ya, I guess. Superhumans, aliens, scientific experiements, magus, whatever....lots of stuff. Depends how much of a jerk you are to what you call them." Superboy smirks at that, "I choose, gifted." Smart butt, isn't he? But he tilts his head, "Someone's calling for help." Once the semi is put down, he heads toward the taxi driver that passed out, his car crushed and his legs trapped in place. Superboy soon rips off the taxi door, and X-Ray's the situation. "Lot's of people still need help out of trapped cars or to tend to injuries...," he glances toward Black Adam, "Do you think you can find a way to help the police and ambulance get through traffic more quickly?" He then returns to the current situation. "Alright, I'm going to use some heat vision, but I'll be careful. Just hold still." Superboy removes his red visors and soon red beams come out of his eyes and he lasers through what is holding the guy's legs drapped, a hand held out to keep physical contact with his fingertips. He then raises the piece, freeing the guy's legs...they are a...mess, and Superboy winces as he puts his red visor back into place. The guy says, "Wat...ter?" He's shaking, and looks sweaty and in pain. Panacea quickly finishes checking on one of the kids and then turns and SPRINTS towards the taxi driver. "Let me at him. He's going into shock!" Superboy might wonder how she knows, given she was across the bridge and wasn't even looking that way. Black Adam sets the trailer down, then considers the problem. He smiles and turns to look down at the edge of the water below them, a large trash barge, currently unloaded.. floating there tethered to the docks. The man smiles to himself and silently sends a prayer of thanks to the gods for the idea, leaving without a word to Supes or Panacea. He flys swiftly down to the trash barge, slipping beneath it and suddenly the big boat lifts up out of the water, a dripping and determined Adam beneath it lifting. The tether ropes snap as he flies clear of the dock and flies away, toward the sirens. Soon he's out of sight, even for Supes,.. as he's below roof level. Superboy does glance up and ask to himself, "What the heck is that guy thinking? How is that going to help the police and ambulance reach the hurt people?" He shakes his head. He isn't the type to think out of the box unfortantly. He start moving to help get people free of cars, and make sure there is nothing that is going to explode - he had enough of a lecture about the combustible attributes of vechiles from Keth'ren and doesn't need another! He speaks firmly with others, giving support, an comforting word, and asking for assistance with others that are hurt, or with scared children. He's trying to be a hero he thinks Superman would be proud of. A guy that has a family, that would do just about anything to help others, and is the most gentle guy he knows....gawd, why does he keep thinking about that? Superboy shakes his head and tries to let it go, to stop thinking that he's sub-Kryptonian...as if lesser than Superman. But the thoughts like to creep up at the strangest times. He really needs a distraction...he goes to check on what Black Adam is up to. Panacea might catch the edge of those thoughts. Or not. She's focused entirely on making sure the man who was trapped doesn't die on them...he couldn't stay trapped, but there are often issues when circulation returns. The bleeding is already beginning to slow, but it's the internal injuries she's fixing first. Come on. Don't die on me. The minutes tick by as the two heros work, trying to help and save as many as they can. But no sign of Adam. Finally, after almost ten minutes... A large blur is seen on the New York Skyline. For those with Kryptonian senses, they can make it out before it gets closer. It's the barge loaded down no less than eight ambulances, all parked side by side on the barge beneath their tires. And beneath the barge, Adam supports the weight, flying the cavalry in doing forty plus the whole way, not wanting to lose any ambulances along the way as they are not chained down. No traffic lights.. no slowing down.. Help is here. Another two minutes pass before he's on scene and he flies more or less level with the bridge. "Push the cars way, make space!" He yells out, holding the barge steady to allow the drivers to drive off and onto the bridge, one, then two, all filled with four and five men each who jump out, medical kits and supplies on hand. "Oh gawd." Apparently, the cops decided NOT to try an arrest Black Adam. He listens carefully and already hears the cops talking to their superior saying: "Sure, we think he works for The Sentinels." Obvious Black Adam doesn't, but they are pretending to misjudge, as they aren't about to try and take the guy on. Smart cops. Superboy starts laughing. "The cops are actually letting that guy help them! This is awesome! I can't wait to read the papers tomorrow!" Superboy moves quickly, lifting cars and gently setting them aside so that the other vechiles can easily move off onto the bridge. Some of the cars are packed pretty close and might knock off some sideview mirrors when it's time to move them if they aren't /very/ careful. There are some police still in the distance, working to get rid of the conjestion and reroute traffic, getting none-disabled vechiles out of the traffic jam as much as possible to clear up exit areas to move out the wounded. It's a slow process, but the police are effective. Superboy appears near a cop, "Anything I can do other than wear handcuffs? I mean, I /am/ related to two of The Sentinels members, I'm just underage...give me a break?" The cop eyes Superboy and grumbles about kids and mutants, but orders him to move the disabled cars toward the edge to clear up pathways for the non-disabled vechiles to get out of the way. Superboy goes to do just that. Course, when things settle down, the cops will /still/ try to arrest the superheroes, but they are a little preoccupied right now of course. Ya, that's it. It's not like they were intimidated in the least, no way! One of the paramedics has approached Panacea. "Give me a few. Interrupt me now and it'll be worse." The guy is clearly skeptical of the small, light and obviously young woman...but then he sees what's happening. Flesh knitting back together, bones mending. He'll keep his legs, which was *very* doubtful only a few moments before. Black Adam as the last of the ambulances drive off the barge, Adam slowly lowers to to the water, half the craft sitting on dry land however. He'll fix it later. Soaring back up to the bridge, he assists in pushing vehicles aside, though he's not nearly as careful as Superboy, and a great deal many more mirrors get broken and in some cases, cars stacked on top of one another to make room. Thus far the cops have given him no issues, other than the stupid rookie who tried to tase him when he went to get the ambulances. Didn't work. But between Superboy and Adam, the cops are smart enough not to push the issue of registration or not and havn't given them grief. but very likely intend to once the crisis is contained. Though Adam will likely have issues with that. Superboy takes a breather to say to Black Adam, "Wow, the cops are being so polite. They haven't tried to arrest me yet. Sweet!" He then goes back to work, though the next time the pass he asks, "So what's your codename? And umm...can you /not/ stack the cars on top of each other? Owners are going to want their cars back you know." He sounds vaguely amused though, "Their poor wallets." The parademic keeps watch over what Panacea is doing, and hooks up some sensors to watch the heart-rate of the guy, fitting a mask over his mouth for breathing as well. He is careful not to bump her, working about her as best as he can. "The guy's heart rate is stablizing...," he observes with wonder. He is having a hard time believing what he is seeing. Black Adam turns to look at Superboy. "You can call me Adam. And your police will leave you and your partner alone." He says turning to look at the officers on scene. "If they know what is in their best interest." He continues. "From what I understand, most people have something called insurance that will take care of vehicle damages." He says looking away. In the distance the vague WHUP-WHUP-WHUP of a helicopter is approaching. Police or news, one. It's a news helicopter with a news camera and photographer. Superboy waves and grins, being his typical self. "Well, we are about done here." He taps his comlink that is hidden in his ear. "You will want to finish up girl, grab your skybike and jet. Let's not wear out or welcome. I want to chat with Adam for a few minutes, if that's alright?" "One sec. Okay. He'll be okay." And then she's darting for her bike. Before the cops can try and confiscate or investigate it, and is in the air again. Whoosh. Black Adam watches the girl leave, and Adam starts to rise up into the air. He knows Superboy can follow. At least for now. "You wish to speak to me?" He asks, flying up effortlessly. Superboy moves the last car and lifts into the air quickly to leave vechiles a clear path to come to and from the accident site. He follows after you, eying the barge. "Umm..you are moving that right? Cause I can't lift that," he admits. "And ya! That was seriously awesome earlier, I thought...," he then falls silent. You can likely guess what he thought, that those people were going to die and he was going to have to watch it happen to protect the kids from endangering injuries. He's more gentle than Black Adam, definately. Black Adam turns his gaze to follow Superboys, anding on the stranded Barge. "I will." He says simply, listening to the teen chatting about thier actions. "I did what needed to be done. They will complain of course. Why didn't I make everything neat and tidy again. Why didn't we prevent all the injuries, why did we let the taxi driver cause the accident in the first place." He answers, thinking Superboy was thinking about the news crew. The man in black flies down to the barge, and hefts it from one end, spinning in place and pushing the craft back into the water roughly, splashing water high as the bow impacts. It doesn't dent though, he's not being that rough with it. He gracefull soars over and reties the craft in place, no evidence of it's involve ments save for a pair of hand prints embedded in the steel underneath the boat. That and a few tires marks on the deck. Superboy follows from a safe distance, watching curiously. When you finish he finally joins you to speak. "Well, you could have been a bit more gentler with the cars, but honestly...I think you did everything else just fine. We are heroes, not perfect beings without flaws. Basically, we risk our lives and well-being for the greater good. That's what it means to be a hero I think anyway." He shrugs and smiles a bit, surprisingly relaxed with the cops and press nearby. "We should likely go elsewhere to chat though, I can hear the crew talking about switching over to get more photos of us. I think they go enough. I don't feel like posing today." Especially after he feels he didn't do a really good job. You and Panacea did better he thinks. Black Adam looks up and the helicopters starting to swing over to them. "I agree, on all counts. Give me your hand." He tells the young man. There is no perversion here, no alterior motive, but having met Heart Girl, as his first introduction to modern super humans.. he assumes he is stronger/faster/tougher than all the modern day superhumans. He will be proven wrong sooner or later. But not today. Superboy has done that before, to a guy. To help them fly. He guesses this is something similar and doesn't think twice as he accepts your hand with his own fingerless gloved one. His own tactile telekinesis works sub-consciously to wrap about you, and he has to check it in consciously to restrain it. Instead, he will see what you have to offer, not afraid of you at this point in time...not like he is of Zod. Zod terrifies him, not that he likes to admit it. Black Adam nods and pulls Superboy closer, as he can feel... something.. coming from the boy but doesn't know it's function. Instead Superboy gets two thick, black clad arms around him in a bearhug, and Adam blurs, accelerating hard and fast, beyond easy viewing by normal eyes. With Superboy in tow he reaches Mach four in a few short city blocks, and they are just gone. Leave the EMS and emergency workers to clean up the mess. The shock waves of his rapid acceleration are the only thing marking thier passage. It's only a few minutes before he slows down, right outside of New York, decellerating and releasing his embrace, letting Superboy fly free. They are now above a junk yard, an acre or five of old cars and random junk waiting to be crushed and scrapped. Yep...faster than him, he can only push to MACH 3. Superboy shakes his head, and then raises his hands to fix his lop-sided sunglass visor and runs a hand through his messy hair as if he needs it in organized mess. Rrrright. "Well, that was mildly faster than me." Yep, just mildly, not like it's a /huge/ difference. Right, he can keep thinking that. He clears his throat. "This works," he states as he floats there, lifting his legs to sit cross-legged in mid-air. "Hi, I'm Superboy, obviously. I'm a founder of Young Justice, a teenage superhero group," and he waves. What a goof ball. His smile is easy though, and there is something pleasent and easy-going about his appearance. Yep, the kid's likeable, damnit. "Your powers are pretty impressive, are you a Kyrptonian?" After all, Kyrptonians are the only ones he has seen as Black Adam's level. "Kryptonian? No I'm not." He asks the boy, floating in midair, but he lets his legs hang. But he had to keep the speed low. Both to keep an edge in the bag should it be needed, and because he wasn't sure just how much veloctiy the boy could take. Wind sheer and air friction can be a bitch. "What about you? Are you one of these.. Kryptonians?" He asks, always seeking more knowledge. "Umm...sorta? Half-Breed," Superboy ends in a grumble. "Your powers...a lot of them are on par with Full-Blooded Kyrptonians," he says, working hard to hide his jealousy...or is that depression? Likely a mixture. He then shrugs, "So, what's going on? Not sure about a codename of just 'Adam'. That's kinda weird. And wow, the way you helped the cops and ambulances get there! Creative, but ballsy! They usually try to arrest me, but I just give them a merry chase and zip away, no biggie. They don't really try too hard cause of my power level I think," and he sounds vaguely amused. "They mostly like to complain about the damage caused in our battles, but don't really want to fight the supervillains themselves, you know?" Maybe you don't, but Superboy is doing his usual thing of rambling away, but also watching for your reaction. Do you know what he is talking about? Black Adam snorts. "My name is not my own. It was chosen for me. I had another one. Long and long ago." He says interjecting where he can against Superboys endless flood of questions and comments. "Mortal men are jealous of us. At the bottom of the pile of emotions they feel.. Jealousy is at the heart. They all wish they had powers like ours, like your Kryptonians.. thinking they could do a much better job of saving the world, or whatever small peice of it they happen to inhabit." He answers. " But given power, they let it go to thier head and become part of the problem more often than not. They know and fear this also, which is why beings like you and I are persecuted in this day and age. Wasn't always like this. There was a time when people with powers were revered as gods. Or children of the gods in some cases. Life was far simpler then." "Mortal men? Are you god blessed? We have one of those in the Young Justice," Superboy comments. He thens hrugs, "I thought they were mostly just scared myself. They can't control us, or fight effective against us when we go rogue. It's scary to feel out of control," he states, knowing from personal experience after his fight with Zod and losing control of his life for a couple days as he picked up the pieces of almost dying under the watchful eye of Project Cadmus. He falls silent and listens, "Some, ya...the head of Pro..well, not everyone seems like dooch bags," Superboy advises, also thinking how kool he thinks Lex Luthor is right now too, and he's got lots of power. Superboy then snrots, "Gods? I don't want to be a god, I like being a teenager. Not that I want to sacerfice my powers to be 'normal', cause I wouldn't be happy with that either." What would make him happy? "Dude, just how old /are/ you? Cause seriously, gods?" So says the boy that isn't even techniqually a year old yet. Black Adam smiles at the last question. "I was born 1204 years before Christ." He's claiming to be over 3200 years old. Looks good for an old man. "I am the favored son of the Egyptian gods." He tells the boy, watching his fce for his reaction. He's purposely letting the pro-con registrastion talk slip by for the moment. He wants to see this. Superboy takes a moment to do the math in his head. "Wait, what? Man, I'm straight, but you look /good/ for your age." Yes, Superboy just said that. But he just shakes his head, "Sorry, that's...a little tough to take in. But I suppose if I can believe Thunderstorm's bloodline was potentially blessed by the Viking Gods, I guess I can potentially believe the favored son bit of the Egyptian gods or whatnot. But, over 3000 years old? Come on!" Black Adam smiles at the boys disbelief. He's done research on the subject with the modern day internet, and even dug through a few more publically avaiable archeology finds. He presense in history is so warped and wrapped in myth that it's impossible to tell what's true anymore. " I am. Ramses the second was my father. He reigned over Egypt and what is now Saudi Arabia, Sudan and Israel before Christianity was ever even conceived. My name is Black Adam." He tells him. "What type of name is Black Adam? I just don't get it." Superboy is confused. "You don't want to be worshipped as a god do you? Cause really, that's outdated. Modernize some. You have gifts that could really contribute to the world," he advises. "After all, you may not be able to answer prays, but you can give a helping hand when it's most needed, and honestly, I think that's much more important. To be there for people, than to have people on their knees." Black Adam chuckles. "Black Adam is the name I was given after a would be benefactor of mine thought I was abusing my gifts. Long story, one which I don't feel inclined to explain right now." But he pauses, looking at the boy. Perhaps he would be suitable as a student. A student of the old ways. "Though I am very likely the closest thing this world will ever see again.. I am not a god. I am an Avatar. But unlike most avatars, I am not empowered by a single god, but by a pantheon of them. But my personal history is irrelavent." He says then smiles. "You seem to have a misperception of gods. They do not exist to pray to and beg help from. They created the world and it's various parts. Breathe life into the lifeless. They help when and where they can, however they can.. if they are benevolent gods, less so if they are not. Properly wielded, your power, and those like you.. can become modern day gods. Not to be worshipped in some false religious calling, but to help everyone by the decisions you make, not the strength in your arms. I believe you call them politicians. The problem being.. is that most existing politicians.. work to furthr thier own goals, forgetting and abandoning those who helped them acheive the position in the first place. And that is true around the world, no matter what Language is spoken." "Ooooh, ouch, that's fine. Sounds like a painful one." Superboy sounds concerned, but also compassionate about it. He listens, and wonders if Thunderstorm would be more interested in this...na, she's all about the vikings, roar, smash. She would likely drive Black Adam to distraction...though to put them together would be amusing...he concentrates back on the conversation. Darn teenagers. "Ughs...politics." Superboy makes a face of..oh gawd, this is paaaainful! "Umm..point taken, but why not use the term...I don't know, activist instead of god? Or I guess avatar is much better. God just sounds so...pompous?" He then shrugs. "I mean, my girlfriend is just a," and he makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers, "mortal. She doesn't even have any superpowers," but he then grins, "She's totally awesome though, and really one of the most generous people I know. I think you would like her." He thinks /everyone/ would like Arrowette, unless they were...well, a bad guy. And she had a to shoot them with an arrow. Then they might not like her. But she's cute while she does it! Yep, the boy is seriously a teenager, and a modern one at that. "So...are you seriously interested in politics? Cause you are going to have a lot to learn about PR. Which by the way is public relations. Connecting with the people is important." A pause, "Then again, you aren't from the U.S. are you?" He lost himself again. It's mostly because it's such an alien concept for him, and he's trying to grasp it and still debating if he should believe you. Not that he doesn't like some of what you are saying! Black Adam listens to most of what Superboy is saying, actually pays attention to the ranting. Most of it. "Whatever the label you give it... People like me, and like you.. have the power to change the world in the grand scheme of things. And that power is not defined by lifting heavy objects. Though that helps." He says and pauses. "You think far too small of a scale. Why risk your life running around and helping everyone and fixing rights all day.. just to have things broken again the next day. Think of yourself not as a superhero or a god.. or whatever label.. but more of a societal Doctor. You can apply bandaids all you want, but in the end, unless you cure the disease or tear out the illness.. the body keeps getting sick. Do you follow me? The US has started along the right road.. with the government sponsored superpeople.. but that's just a tool, a means to an end." Superboy appears thoughtful at that, "But what can I do about that? I'm underage, and I'm trying to work within the system, and outside the system. I'm trying to change people's perception of superheroes, to force the government to change their laws against superheroes. To open doors to super powered individuals in something other than co-ops, or government agents. You shouldn't have to work for the big guy to help people with alright...'god's given gifts'. It's like someone normal going to help and old lady across the street, it shouldn't matter if you have super powers or not. If you are wanting to stop something bad from happening, it shouldn't mean breaking the law." Superboy believes in this, and you can hear his frustration. At least you are finally making leadway. Black Adam nods. "You can fly, you are far stronger and very likely more powerful than you let on. If they will not listen, force their ears open. Unfotunately.. the system is one of the symptoms of a sick body, sticking to that analogy. The System, particularly the American one.. does not work. Think of this. If you go after a very wealthy client.. you may beat up all his hired muscles, breach his inner sanctum and take him down. Good for you. But the law enforcement will try to arrest you too, they the man will be free in less than a day, doing what he does best despite all your best efforts. The system you seem to value so highly.. is the cause of this. The system doesn't like power it cannot control, thus the constant pressure on those who refuse to bow to thier will. The system is controlled by money, and its laws function around that. It doesn't matter what crime is committed, if you flash enough money around you are free to do as you please. The only cure is to remove the disease." He smiles, and reaches out with one hand. "Come here. I want to give you something. A gift." He tells the boy. Superboy is confused with that, "The government was created by the people, for the people...the people only need to stand up to it, to make a difference." He hopes, but he wonders sometimes. Still, he's curious as he unfolds his legs and floats toward you. "What gift, what for?" He doesn't appear used to gifts, as he wonders whatever it could be. Though if you are holding your hand to take his for further flight, he will accept it easily enough. Though this time, he knows to hold on to his sunglass visors. Black Adam takes Superboys hand, but it's only to pull him closer. His other hand lays on Superboys chest, palm over the S-symbol. "I bless you." He says. Simple words but somehow.. they reverberate in the air for a long moment before they're gone. That done he releases Superboy, and pushes him back gently, so they floar free of each other. "Originally yes.. it was. But eventually the laws it created to protect the people were amended and tweaked and some even erased, all to give the government more power. People.. cannot stand against such a thing. But you can. Especially now. "With my blessing you are more than a match for anyone in this word. Kryptonian or not. However.. it comes with a catch. You will not use the blessing until I tell you, otherwise I'll remove it. Simple yes?" Superboy does...feel different, for like a moment. He shakes his head, wondering what's going on. "I...alright?" He frowns a bit, then thinks of something. He told the government the same thing, "But even if given permission, I won't do something I can't believe is the right thing to do. I have to live with myself the next day you know." The kid is heavily driven by his own moral and value system, that much is obvious. Not that he knows he can pull on new powers or gifts right now, he only felt different for a moment, but hey, benefit of the doubt thing. Black Adam smiles, as he felt the transfer, but then again.. he knew what he was looking for. "Not what I mean. I'm giving you the power to do more than you can right now. You are free to do whatever you feel you have to, but bear in mind.. raise a hand to me or those I say otherwise and I'll revoke the blessing. If you understand and agree, then I'll teach you how to use your new power." He says, backing well away. He knows he can end the blessing, but the might of the gods is not something everyone can handle. And he's not about to get knocked into next year. Right now he alone knows just what he's given the boy. "/Oh/." Superboy gets it. Wow, this likely won't be hard, then again...Adam has some really strange viewpoints. Blind trust, he gave it to his team mates, to Superman, to Matrix....why not give Black Adam a try, even with his potential bad-bad past? You can tell the Kid is in deep thought. He finally nods, "As long as our goals are the same, I will accept it." Methods he is still questioning, but he will get to that when the time comes. "If we should differ paths, I won't begrudge you the return of your power," he says with utter seriousness. "I have no right to what isn't mine." He then grins, an almost wicked expression. Not one of evil, but of carefreeness. You can sense his final acceptance of you. No matter if he understands at this point or not, he has decided to put his faith in you, and give you an honest chance. Black Adam nods. "As you say. But you should know, my goals and yours don't matter. Not in similarity or disimilarity. I am simply providing you with the means to further your own goals and goals of your team. Now... speak my name." He says and watches. Superboy blinks behind his sunglasses, "Black Adam." He states the same simply and firmly. His expression is a bit questioningly, but the words are spoke with purpose. He is simply following a command, he can do that. The words carry longer then they should this time, echoing slightly. The clear skies erupt with sudden fury, a bolt of lightning ripping the skies apart with it's power and striking Superboy in the chest, power enough to kill a normal man. But it's then that Adam's blessing proves itself. The power doesn't harm Superboy, other than maybe staggering him. His costume glows with sudden power and the colors shift and flow like water, a lightning bolt weaving through the S-shield on his chest. The boy's muscles surge with new found power, his senses soar feeding him constantly with fresh information about his surroundings, things that would have been beyond him before. Black Superboy is born. Or perhaps.. Osiris. Black Adam watches this, and grunts aloud as the lightning strikes the boy, feeling his own essence weaken, as the boy takes it in. But he can still fly, and still has power of his own.. just.. not nearly as much. But he manages a smile despite this. There is a spike of fear, Superboy's forcefield doesn't protect him from energy attacks! He suddenly drops a few feet in the air from the impact, but otherwise no harm, which surprises him. He looks over his costume as it changes, the S symbol for his family shifting some, which causes almost panic before he realizes it remains in act. His attachment to his family is strong...it is his source of identity, of self. Even when facing Zod, he faced his fears, and now, he does the same, pushing them down to feel the sensations threatening to overpower him. He doesn't fight it, not anymore, he accepts it. His senses expanding as he hears far more than he could ever respond to. He knows now, just an inkling, of the overpowering task he has set before himself. Rather than feel defeated however, Superboy actually smiles, and then laughs. "Amazing!" He can feel it, rising those few feet with ease that he had lost earlier. He runs a hand over his transformed uniform. "Just...wow." He doesn't know any better word to describe it honestly. He then looks over at your own symbol on your chest and outright grins, "It's like a merging of families," touching the symbol on his own chest. Taking in your power like that...it makes the acceptance Superboy feels toward you stronger. How could it not? Black Adam smiles, and nods. "You are blessed by the gods as well as your own heritage, possessing the powers of both. Proof of their existence perhaps?" He teases. "By their will you are far stronger than I am or was.. and I'd wager.. more than a match for anyone one or anything. "You are stronger, faster, and tougher than all of us now. And.. one added bonus. Go place yourself in front of that bus." He directs you, pointing toward a rusty school but much like the one you saved earlier today. "When you are ready, speak my name again, but don't let the bolt touch you. Evade it's touch, and witness it's power." He tells you, grinning. The bolt.. should it strike the bus, will tear it apart, burn right through it and set the interior on fire. Though.. it's not as powerful as Adam's own bolt, when he's fully powered. Superboy nods, seeing that the bus appears trashed, he flies down to the junk yard and after examining it nods. He stands in front of it, and calls out your name again, with more confidence this time, rather than merely following an order. He dodges quickly however, moving faster than ever before! His eyes widen at his own speed, as the lightning strike comes down. It hits the buss, as if drawn to it,a nd smashes it tears it part, lighting the stuffed reamins on fire which is greedily eaten. Wow, it's like his heat vision! But way more dramatic, and he thinks of Thunderstorm. No...he should only use this when absolutely needed, not to goof around with. He has to be responsible! He glances up at you then, able to see you so easily. Black Adam nods to himself, seeing your new speed and the slight awkwardness in which you handle it. "The Lightning of Amon.. your first and only offensive spell. And before you ask.. yes.. my.. and now your.. powers are based in magic. But whatever resistances you had before.. you are vulnerable to magical attacks, and attacks of the mind as well. Watch for them and guard against them. I will give you ample time to explore the new limits of your powers... but right now I must show you the most important aspect. Speak my name once more, and let the bolt strike you." He directs, still watching. "Magic?" Superboy seems to suddenly find this beyond kool! "If it wasn't for me striving to be so responsible, I'd soooo be showing this off." He looks a little sheepish at the confession. But he then winces as you say the lease, "Ugh...ya, note to self, maybe I shouldn't want to show these new powers off to my team mates, a couple of them are magic based," at least three. "And even telepaths," one really. Oh ya, the YJ is filled with individuals that are Black Adam's weakness. He zips up toward you, moving past you by accident, but laughs at himself and shakes his head. "This is going to take some practice." But back on track! "Sure," Superboy says. "Black Adam!" He permits the lightning to strike him again, already guessing what it may do to him. Black Adam has to jump back as Superboy's flying to him put Adam in the path of the lightning, and he doesn't want to risk being turned back into Theo Adam... But as Adam flies clear, the skies open up a third time and strips Adam's powers from Superboy, and Adam sighs as the power floods back into him, his muscles surging with power once more. He rather hates dividing his power.. but if what the boy said is true, and there are others in the world as powerful as him, it behooves Adam to defend himself against them. Superboy gasps for breath for a moment, to feel that power removed, it...makes it hard to breathe for a second. He shakes his head, and finds he was knocked back a few feet in the air once again. "Wow....just...that was amazing." A moment of silence then, "Thank you." He says this sincerely, "Thank you for sharing that with me." Black Adam nods, feeling the power thrum inside him. "You are most welcome. As you said before it's our job to help people. Why not empower them to save themselves.. Right now.. I've empowered you to save yourself, from whatever life throws at you." He says smiling. "Go.. and seek the justice you are trying to bring to the world." Superboy nods firmly, and smiles. His smile is warm and expressive, like he can be. There is just something wholesome about the Kid, that even with the taste of power, he hasn't been corrupted. Tempted, but not corrupted. "I'll speak to my team, we really do need to step up and make more happen." Category:Logs